


The Snake and the Vampire

by Gertrude69



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Grumpy Viper, I'm Bad At Tagging, One-Shot, Reyna and Viper are girlfriends, Reyna is also a big softie, Reyna is also badass lady, Reyna lightens up Viper's day, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexism, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viper is a badass lady, Viper spies in Kingdom, a couple that exudes dom energy, catcalling, there's gonna be fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude69/pseuds/Gertrude69
Summary: Viper is grumpy, Reyna brings her on a special date to get her to feel better.
Relationships: Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	The Snake and the Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackSeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSeas/gifts).



> Here's my contribution to the explosion of ReynaxViper ships all of a sudden

Viper sat on her chair in her lab, carefully pouring the chemicals into beakers before setting them down. She took off her safety glasses and sighed, turning her head to look at the clock on her counter. It was 10:53 pm. She looked at the pile of finished paperwork on her desk, the multiple cans of energy drinks, and one too many cups of coffee. 

She was tired, and did not want to see anyone nor make any human contact with her so called "coworkers" that night. All she wanted to do was to lay on her bed and never wake up again. It was wistful thinking, as she was doomed to keep working for the very corporation that took everything from her. Viper remembered the cold operating table, the bright light above her head, and the surgeons that experimented on her corpse.

But, she had to admit something. She felt reassured, and that was something she hadn't felt in a long time. It seemed like forever when she had felt compassion for someone, and having them return it back. Especially considering the fact that the one she was most fond of also enjoyed killing. They had made plans that night, and Viper sure as hell did not want to be late.

Viper couldn't wait until she got out of the blasted building, walking to the room where the messenger was. She opened the door with a slow creak, and on the other side of the dark room was a figure with a single light above the figure. The figure had a mask over their face, with a black cloak embroidered with a sleek gold K logo.

"Pandemic. Report." The messenger's slightly muffled and deep voice spoke out.

"I have the data here. The rest of the chemicals will be tested tomorrow." Viper replied, placing the files on the table.

The messenger picked them up, and flipped through them briefly before closing the file and stamping it with red ink. "Very good. The CEO will be pleased with these results. You may leave the building."

Viper said nothing after that, closing the door behind her with a click. She walked down the hallway and passed through the reception. It was all empty save for the creepy janitors that often liked to catcall and be total assholes at times. Most of them were smart enough to keep their mouth shut when Viper was in the vicinity, but there was a new recruit that didn't seem to get the hint. "Hey girl, you wanna go out sometime? I dig chicks with nice asses!" He snarked out from across the room. 

"You talk to me again, and I will make sure Kingdom finds your corpse in the dumpster. Scientists are valuable, but janitors are replaceable." Viper shot back with venom, her death glare staring him down. She saw the fear pass through his eyes, but instead of backing down, he threw the bucket of dirty mop water in her direction. 

"You bitch! I bet you slept with them like the whore you are! That's probably why you're still even in this profession." The newbie spat. Anger rolled through Viper, and she threw her scalpel at him. The scalpel flew past his head and nailed itself onto the wall behind him. He looked at her in shock, as she pushed him upwards against the wall. 

"All I see is a pitiful, lonely asshat who likes to harass women for a living. How the world hasn't gotten rid of scum like you is beyond me, but let me tell you this. You can go on with the delusional fantasy that I offered my body to anyone, but I still have the power to kill you off with no mercy or hesitation. Go back to your cleaning you sad, empty thing and eventually, you will wither away to nothing." She sneered as she slammed him back onto the ground. The recruit looked around at the other janitors around him, expecting them to help him. However, they watched him from afar with disgust in their eyes, enjoying the verbal smackdown that Viper was giving him. He widened his eyes in fear, feeling Viper's dominating aura, and shrank back to feel as small as possible. 

"Tch." Viper left the building. She rounded the corner and walked across the street, until she arrived at her apartment. She walked directly to the elevators, and pressed the button labeled 11. Viper walked through the hallway, until she reached her room. She collapsed on her bed in exhaustion, and took off her Kingdom attire. 

"What should I wear?" She mumbled to herself. She looked through her wardrobe, sifting through the clothes she had. She decided to go for a sleek leather jacket, she wanted to look her best tonight. 

Soon enough, her doorbell rang. Viper patted her hair down and calmed herself down as she approached the door handle. Her heart was beating a bit faster than normal as she opened the door to see a elegant woman with purple tips at the ends of her hair.

”Good evening, my tired serpiente. Hope you didn’t miss me too much.” Reyna chuckled. ”Are you ready for our little date? I know I sure am.”

Viper couldn’t help but crack out a tired smile, and replied back. “Yes Reyna, I am. Where are we going?”

”I’m not telling~ You’re gonna have to make the guesses yourself as we go along.” She snickered.

”Ever the cryptic one, aren’t you?” Viper chuckled merrily.

”You know me so well, mi corazón.”

They left the apartment building, and as they were walking to the parking lot, Viper noticed that Reyna was staring at her. “Something wrong?” She asked, confused.

”Are you okay? You don’t look like you’ve been sleeping well.” Reyna asked, concerned.

”I’m fine. I want to share this moment with you, let’s not stop now.”

Reyna nodded at that, and gave her a helmet to wear. “Hold on to me tightly, Sabine. Don’t want to go flying off now, do we?” She winked as she put on her own before getting on the motorcycle that Reyna has parked. Viper didn’t usually let people call her by her real name, but it was nice to hear it in Reyna’s thick accent. Viper sat behind her, and wrapped her arms around her lower stomach. She felt her toned muscles and was honestly a little bit jealous at how fit Reyna actually was.

Reyna didn’t say a word as they drove along the road. It was bright in the city, full of lights and commotion. Viper wasn’t a big fan of crowded places, she liked to be away from all of the loud parties and generally annoying people that attended the crowds. As they drove, Viper had noticed that it had started to become quieter, there were less city lights as they drove on, eventually driving through roads taken on by nature instead. They drove up a hill, until Reyna finally stopped at an opening. 

“We’ve arrived.” Reyna cheerfully said as she got off.

”I never expected you to find a secluded area where there is no one other than us.” Viper said as she looked around in surprise. 

“It’s one of my many skills, cariña. Come with me.” Reyna said as she pulled Viper’s hand gently. They walked deeper into the forest, the crickets were chirping at their entrance.

They stopped at an opening, and Reyna pointed upwards. Viper saw that stars that littered the sky, the galaxy that revealed thousands of tiny white orbs. It was a spectacular sight to behold. 

“I know you’re not a big fan of being with other people, so I decided to go with a more subtle location.” Reyna said with her chest puffed out in pride.

Viper looked at Reyna affectionately, their hands still locked together. And for the first time during that night, she let out a sincere and genuine smile.

”Thank you. I’m really glad you’re here.”

Viper felt her cheeks warm up, and she was glad that the tiny was hidden in the dark. She couldn’t see Reyna’s expression, but her eyes betrayed sincere gratitude and love.

”I’m glad that you’re here with me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: “They end the night through the stars shining benevolently. And yet, they are unaware of the dangers that lie ahead.”
> 
> Me: Nah it’s a one-shot.
> 
> I’m lazy.


End file.
